codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Supercomputer
The Supercomputer is a quantum supercomputer designed to hold Lyoko, X.A.N.A., and countless actual individuals in its data at the same time. It was built by Franz Hopper for the purpose of destroying Carthage. During construction of the supercomputer, Franz Hopper discovered the time reversion feature and used it 2,564 times to complete work on the computer. Each time reversion doubles the processing power of the supercomputer, and by extension X.A.N.A. The supercomputer is powered by a uranium rod. The actual supercomputer is at the lowest level of the Factory where it rises from a hatch with a kind of liquid, most likely liquid nitrogen used for cooling, in the center of the room. The supercomputer also has a monitoring port a few stories above, but only Jeremie and Aelita can fully understand its potential. Back in Season 2, X.A.N.A. and Aelita were both dependent to the supercomputer's survival. Should it have failed, or ran out of energy, X.A.N.A. would have been destroyed along with Aelita. (As seen in Common Interest) To that regard, the reason Team Lyoko did not shut simply shut down the supercomputer to cause X.A.N.A. to deactivate because of Aelita's dependency to the computer. The idea of the supercomputer doubling in power with every Return to the Past is probably erroneous - if the supercomputer added a qubit with every return trip, then after Franz was done its data-processing power would be laughable - most likely it takes multiple RTTPs to generate another qubit and increase the processing power. If the processing power truly did double every time, then the number would exceed ten googolplex. The subject of the fuel rod is also of debate - Uranium's half-life means the battery would not expire for hundreds of years, also Duncan and Jeremie would have been severly poisoned from being around both enriched Uranium and the depleted fuel rod - therefore it seems lead-210, a uranium isotope with a twenty-two year half-life, is the used fuel - it only gives off particle radiation, which cannot penetrate the perspex sleath of the fuel rods, and which could be converted to energy by the same process we see in the scanners when a body is destroyed and rebuilt during virtualization and materialization, respectively. In the end they did shut down the supercomputer in Echoes. Also, in this episode, it's hatch is seen with the X.A.N.A. symbol on it. Trivia *The Supercomputer's design is based off of the original design for a real supercomputer called Jaguar. *Based on what the screen looks like inside the show, it is theorized that a type of Unix Operating System is used in it. This is more possible being that Jeremy has to input a line of coding for nearly every task; Similar to how a lot of Unix-based OSes work. Very little is known about the OS the supercomputer runs. *The OS of the system is ill-defined, and the kernel of the OS is a mystery. It is not stated if it's a micro, macro, or exo kernel. *Whenever Aelita used the interface at the outer shell of carthage, Jeremy was locked out of the system. This suggests the system is either single-user, or has heavy security features. However XANA and Jeremy were able to have towers active at the same time. Therefore, the system uses a multi-user capable kernel. *Despite maintaining Lyoko being such a critical function, the system was able to remain functional even with parts of lyoko deleted at various points. Therefor, maintaining Lyoko is not a core part of the opperating system, although it may be a loadable module. This suggests the system is not a macrokernel *In The Girl of the Dreams, Jeremy shouts Return to the past now! and a time reversion initiates, even though he has been dragged away from the computer. This may mean that the supercomputer can take voice commands. Gallery Supercomputer.jpg|The Supercalculator (CPU) Overcase of Supercomputer.jpg 2313.png|The CPU in Code Lyoko Evolution. es:Superordenador fr:Superordinateur Category:The Factory Category:supercomputer Category:Franz Hopper Category:Technology Category:Needs Images